


New

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autistic Headcanons [136]
Category: Flight of the Conchords - All Media Types
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Murray Hewitt, Belly Rubs, Bisexual Male Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Feeding, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Overeating, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Stimming, Stuffing, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Dave suggests that he and Murray try something new. Murray, always eager to please, says yes. And so Dave spends the rest of the evening introducing Murray to something called stuffing.





	New

“Have you got any kinks, Murray?” Dave asks, walking into the living room.

Dave’s parents are on holiday, so they have the place to themselves. There is a strange smile on his face, and Murray stares at him with wide eyes.

“Wh-what on Earth do you mean?” he splutters.

Dave frowns. “You don’t know what a kink is?”

“Of course I bloody do,” Murray says, feeling his face heat up. “But I haven’t got any, if you really want to know. And I don’t know why you’ve brought this up.” And then something occurs to him, and he panics. “Look, Dave, I know you’re into bondage and stuff, but I really don’t want to get tied up and—”

“No, nothing like that,” Dave says, and he’s not the slightest bit embarrassed. Murray wishes he could be so lucky.

He breathes out slowly. “Thank goodness for that.”

“But…” Dave hesitates, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “There’s another kink of mine I thought we could try.”

Murray looks at him. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Dave says, smiling. “Ever heard of stuffing?”

“Stuffing? Like the stuff you have with a roast dinner?”

Dave laughs and Murray blushes harder. “You’re so fucking naïve, man, it’s brilliant. But seriously, it’s a kinky thing. Basically, I’d watch you eat a huge load of food, and maybe even feed you, and your gut would get all… bloated.”

“Are you sure about this, Dave?” Murray asks, totally baffled.

“Course I am, man,” Dave says, sitting down beside him on the couch.

“But… I’m already full. That curry was enormous.” If Murray puts the cuff of his shirt sleeve up to his face, he can smell curry sauce from where he spilled it down himself; that reminds him, he needs to take his pullover to the laundrette tomorrow.

Dave puts his arm around him. “I know.”

“So why do you want me to eat more?”

“’Cause it’s fun. And it’s fucking hot.”

Murray frowns. “You mean, seeing me eat makes you…?”

“Only when you’re really stuffing yourself. But, yeah, it makes me fucking horny. Seeing you stuff down all that curry was making me… well…”

“Horny?” he suggests, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, exactly,” Dave says, a bit red. “Come on, don’t you wanna try?”

He looks at Dave. He loves his partner dearly, but this seems weird. Why would you get off seeing someone overeat?

But… he might as well try. Murray has never really entered the world of kinks, never doing much more with Shelley than missionary under the blankets. And she used to shame him for his chubby stomach and his rather… submissive behaviour in the bedroom. He’s so glad they’ve divorced.

“Yes, let’s try.”

Dave grins. “Awesome! Back in a minute.”

Murray leans back against the couch, watching his partner leave the room. When Dave returns, he’s carrying a huge amount of food and drinks, all piled up in his arms.

“Really? You want me to eat that much?”

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to eat all this stuff. But… if you can manage, you won’t see me complaining,” Dave says, and Murray realises that Dave has an erection, the fabric tight around the crotch of his trousers.

“Well, then…” Murray says, rather awkward. “What should I do?”

“Just… eat,” Dave says, his eyes a bit too wide.

And so Murray picks up a chocolate bar and starts to eat. He’s already full from his huge curry, but the chocolate is so smooth and creamy that he eats it quickly. With Dave’s eyes on him, he reaches for another, eating the whole bar in two bites.

After the fifth chocolate bar, Murray starts to feel sick. He stops eating, breathing slowly.

“You okay?” Dave asks.

“I feel a bit sick,” he mumbles. Murray blushes, looking away. “Am I crap at this, Dave?”

“No, no, you ain’t shit, Murray,” Dave says, kissing him and savouring the taste of chocolate on his lips. “You just need to stretch your stomach out. Just keep eating. It’ll be okay.”

Murray looks at him, and smiles weakly. And he starts to eat crisps instead. He grabs a packet that is advertised as a share bag, but opens it and starts to crunch his way through the whole thing by himself.

Dave never looks away, staring at Murray intently. He blushes, knowing he must be doing something right.

With the crisps finished, Murray rubs his greasy fingers on his trousers, hating the feeling of grease on his skin. He still feels sick, his stomach really starting to hurt. But that doesn’t stop him working his way through a packet of twelve big sausage rolls. Dave crosses his legs to hide the bulge in his trousers.

“Fancy a drink?” Dave says when Murray finishes the sausage rolls. He holds up a big two litre bottle of Pepsi, and Murray’s eyes widen.

“What? All of that?” he says.

Dave nods, grinning. “But I’ll help. Here,” he breaks the seal and holds the bottle in front of Murray’s face. “Have this to wash down all that food.”

And as soon as Murray nods, Dave pushes the neck of the bottle into Murray’s mouth. He tilts the bottle and his mouth fills with sweet, fizzy cola. Murray swallows, but Dave keeps tilting the bottle. He wants to please his partner, so he keeps swallowing, gulping down the cola as it pours down his throat and fills his already full stomach. His stomach starts to strain, and Murray groans, pushing Dave’s hand away.

Dave takes the bottle out of his mouth. “What’s wrong?”

“My stomach. I don’t think it can take any more of this,” Murray groans, putting his hands on his stomach.

And then he looks down, and realises that his stomach is bloated. It is swollen, making his shirt look rather snug. Murray presses his hand down and it gurgles, all of the Pepsi sloshing around inside his overfull stomach.

“It’s so bloated,” he mumbles.

“I know,” Dave says, and that hungry look is back in his eyes. “You know, we can stop. But I think you can carry on. But only if you want to. I don’t want to push you into this.”

Murray stares at Dave. His stomach strains, but he nods his head. “No, I want to do this. As long as you don’t think I’ll burst.”

“Of course you won’t burst,” Dave says. He holds up the half-full bottle of Pepsi. “So, wanna carry on?”

“Yes, let’s do this.”

And so Dave puts the bottle back in his mouth and Murray gulps down the rest of the bottle. As soon as the bottle is out of his mouth, Murray belches loudly.

He covers his mouth, embarrassed. “Sorry.”

But he realises that the burp has made the discomfort decrease, and he smiles.

Dave smiles too. “Don’t worry about it. Now, do you want some cake?”

He opens a box and shows Murray a huge chocolate cake that must be nine inches in diameter. And even though his stomach is so very full, Murray can never resist a chocolate cake.

“Go on, then.”

Dave leans closer. He kisses Murray’s ear. “Hey, I’ve got an even better idea. Why don’t I feed you?”

Murray looks at him. None of this makes sense, but he’s decided he doesn’t care. “Okay, then.”

So Dave picks up a fork and holds a big forkful up to Murray’s mouth. He opens and Dave pushes the cake into his mouth. He chews it, relishing the deliciousness of the cake, and swallows.

They carry on like this for the rest of the huge cake, with Dave feeding him a new piece every few seconds. Murray is starting to feel very weird, his stomach so strained it actually starts to hurt, but he wants to finish the cake. He leans his head back and looks at Dave’s face, and his partner smiles as he feeds him.

When the cake box is empty, Murray groans. He looks at his stomach, and finds his shirt straining over it, the gaps between his buttons getting pulled open and showing his pale stomach. He presses down on his stomach, and finds it very hard; it must be all the food. Doing this makes him feel sick, so he stops.

“You doing okay?” Dave says, his erection more obvious than ever. “I’m impressed for your first time, man.”

Murray smiles bashfully, shuffling awkwardly in his seat. He’s so full, so painfully full. But it feels… nice.

“Thanks. What’s next?”

Dave grins. “Donuts.”

Murray smiles, despite his full, sore stomach. He loves donuts. And he loves being fed by Dave.

Dave continues to feed him, holding out the donuts and getting Murray to take bites. He swallows hard, really having to force it now. How much more can he physically manage?

But he eats and eats, forcing the donuts down his throat. Dave sits close and whispers things like, “Keep going,” and “That’s it,” and “You’re fucking awesome, Murray.”

When the donuts are gone, he lets out a slow breath. He’s so full. He can’t even explain it.

Dave kisses him, slipping his tongue into his mouth and resting a hand on Murray’s stomach. He rubs it as he snogs him, and it’s such a lovely sensation to relieve all the pressure inside him that he lets out a small whimper.

Breaking the kiss, Dave pulls away. He smiles. Murray looks at his erection again, and he wonders if he should do something.

“Um…” he groans slightly, muffling a belch. “Do you want me to… help you with that?”

Dave looks at him, and then down at his crotch. “Not yet. Not quite yet.” He grins and holds up a huge bag of marshmallows; there must be at least fifty in the packet. “How about some marshmallows?”

Murray looks at the sweets, but nods. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

Dave tears the bag and puts a marshmallow into Murray’s mouth. He chews the sticky sweet and swallows, and his stomach gurgles. He laughs, the action putting pressure on his stomach – and Murray groans, belching.

“You okay?” Dave says.

“Y-Yeah, I think so,” he mumbles. “Just a bit… sore. Carry on.”

Dave does so, pushing a marshmallow into his open mouth every few seconds. He forces himself to swallow, desperately trying to finish them all. He needs to do this. He wants to do this.

Finally forcing down the last of the marshmallows, his mouth all gooey, Murray looks at the stash of food. But all he sees is wrappers.

“I… ate it all?” he says, finding breathing rather uncomfortable now.

Dave nods. “Yeah, you did. You’re amazing, Murray. You’re fucking amazing.”

He loves the praise, and wants to carry on pleasing Dave. He wonders if he might have a bit of a praise kink.

So he smiles and says, “Is there anything else?”

Dave stares at him, looking like he’s about to come in his underwear. But then he grins. “I’m all out, I’m afraid. But I can get takeout. We can have a huge pizza. A twelve inch, deep pan, stuffed crust pepperoni pizza. How does that sound?”

Murray smiles. “As long as you don’t mind paying.”

“It’s no problem. Hang on, I’ll go order.”

With Dave out of the room, Murray shifts in his seat. He puts his hands on his stomach. He already had a bit of a flabby tummy, but his stomach is different now. It’s not flabby, like he’s gained loads of body fat. It’s just bloated, hard from all the food and drink inside him. It bulges out, digging into his waistband and giving him a muffin top, or whatever people call it. And it makes his shirt strain, especially at the top, under his ribs, where his stomach is. It’s so bizarre.

The only times he can remember feeling anything like this were when he went to all you can eat buffets and went a bit overboard. He ate and ate and made his stomach hurt, straining against his waistband and making it quite uncomfortable to move. But those times were like nothing compared to this. He can’t ever remember feeling like this.

It isn’t turning him on, but it’s nice in a way he can’t explain. He’s so happy to be pleasing Dave, and it makes him feel full and satisfied. He’s still into sure if he never wants to do this again, but it’s a very interesting experience.

Dave returns, grinning. He’s holding something in his hand, the tent in his trousers more obvious than ever. He leans down and kisses Murray, licking the sticky marshmallow residue off of his lips, and runs his hands along his swollen stomach.

“The pizza’ll be here in half an hour,” he says. “We’re out of food, but I’ve got this milkshake you can have in the meantime.”

Murray smiles. “Really? What type?”

“Just vanilla, but it’s a big bottle and it’s real thick and delicious. You want it?”

He nods. “I think I might. But can I have a glass this time?”

Dave grins. “Okay, man.”

He runs into the kitchen and returns with a big bottle of milkshake (the bottle calls it a ‘thick shake’ and says it’s made by blending real ice cream with full fat milk) and a pint glass. He pours a huge glass and holds it up to Murray’s mouth.

“Ready?”

He’s so full, but he can manage this. Can’t he? “Ready?”

And Dave starts to pour the drink into his mouth. It’s so thick and creamy and he groans, loving the taste. It’s so smooth as it slides down his throat, and he feels Dave’s hand on his stomach, carefully rubbing it. The stomach rub feels lovely, and Murray drinks faster.

When the glass is empty, Dave snogs him and refills the glass. “You’re amazing, Murray. I’ve never seen anyone get this stuffed before.”

Murray smiles. Ever since he met the pawnbroker, Murray has had a painful crush on him. And when Shelly divorced him, he decided to ask him out. But it surprised him when someone as cool as Dave, the same man who once left him out of a party, accepted him and let Murray take him on a date. And they went out for a drink and Dave kissed him on the walk home, and a few days later they made love for the first time (Murray gave Dave a blow job, and then Dave shagged him and gave him a hand job at the same time), and he totally fell in love with Dave. That all happened four months ago, and they’ve been dating ever since. But he’s never done anything like this with Dave before. He knew Dave is kinky, having seen bondage gear in his closet, but he never asked him to do anything kinky. Until now.

“Thanks. Now, can we carry on? If we stop, I don’t think I’ll start again,” Murray says, images of their first time still in his mind.

“Course we can,” Dave says, and he lifts the glass to his lips again.

Murray closes his eyes and drinks, swallowing the thick milkshake as it flows down his throat. Dave tilts the glass up and he drinks faster, gulping it down. His stomach strains more than ever, but he doesn’t stop.

When this glass is empty, Murray grabs Dave’s hand. “Dave, what was in your hand when you came into the room?”

Dave looks away, blushing. Instead of answering he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small tube. According to the label, it is lube.

Murray blushes, rubbing his finger and thumb against each other.

“I was gonna jerk off to sort out this boner, and lube always makes it so much better. And… would you like to watch? I could jerk off and you could drink.”

He smiles, squeezing Dave’s hand. “Or… I could do it for you. With my hand. You could help me drink and I could stimulate you. It’s called a hand job, right?”

Dave looks so awkward, but he nods. “Yeah, it’s a hand job. Really, you wanna do that?”

Murray nods. “But I’m not totally sure I can move, so you might need to come closer.”

Dave nods. He pours a new glass of milkshake and sets it on the counter. And then he stands up, undoes his trousers and exposes himself. Murray stares, as amazed by Dave’s genitals as he was the first time he saw them.

Then Dave sits down beside him, shuffling close. With the arm closest to Murray, he reaches up and holds the glass to his lips. With the other, he flips the cap and holds up the lube.

“Can I put it on your hand?” he asks. Obviously remembering Murray’s fussiness with textures, he adds, “It’s not too sticky, this one. It kinda feels like shaving cream. That okay with you?”

Murray smiles. “Y-Yes, that’s fine.”

He sips the milkshake and Dave squirts cold lube onto the palm of his hand.

He looks at Dave. “Are you ready?”

“Ready.”

And as Dave tilts the glass and pours the milkshake into his mouth, Murray grasps Dave’s erection with his lube-coated hand and starts to stroke him. Dave moans and swears, and Murray gulps the creamy milkshake as he slicks Dave with slimy lube, stroking him with frantic jerks of his wrist.

Just as he swallows the last of the drink, Dave lets out a shuddering moan and ejaculates all over Murray’s hand. Then he lets his head flop back and looks up at Murray.

He smiles, his face sweaty. “Thanks. That was… awesome.” Dave kisses Murray. “Want some more milkshake?”

“Yes, but first I’d like to clean my hand. However,” Murray blushes. “I don’t know if I can move.”

“I’ve got some tissues,” Dave says, reaching into his other pocket. He wipes his own hand and his crotch, and hands a wad of tissues to Murray.

“Thanks,” he says, wiping semen and lube from his hand. But now he feels sticky, and he grimaces. He hates feeling sticky. “But… it’s still not enough. And… I think I need the loo as well.”

Dave looks at him, zipping his trousers back up. “I can help you to the bathroom, if you want?”

He nods. “Please.”

And so Dave stands up and holds both his hands. And, with a heave, he pulls a very wobbly and bloated Murray to his feet. Murray stumbles and leans against Dave, horribly off balance.

“There you so,” Dave says. “Come with me.”

He slips an arm around Murray’s waist, and rubs his stomach as he leads Murray to the bathroom. His legs feel heavy and all that liquid sloshes around his stomach, and he feels rather sick again.

Reaching the bathroom, he smiles at Dave and shuts the door. Leaning against the wall, Murray reaches under his bloated stomach and unbuttons his trousers. He lowers the zip and gasps, so much pressure vanishing without his waistband cutting into him. He pulls down his pants too and relives himself, but, before getting changed again, Murray looks at his reflection.

He’s always had a bit of a chubby stomach, flabby below his bellybutton in a way that made him body conscious. But he looks so different now. His stomach is hard and bloated, straining the buttons on his shirt. Looking at himself in profile, Murray realises he could pass for someone about three months pregnant.

Pulling his pants and trousers back up, Murray tries to button them back up. But he can’t do it. But rather than just go out there like this or even ask for Dave’s help, Murray sits on the edge of the bathtub and forces his button shut, even though it makes his whole stomach feel like it’s about to burst. His normal chubbiness spills over his tight waistband, which cuts into his skin. He really looks pregnant now.

Breathing as deeply as he can, he washes his sticky hands and walks outside. Dave is waiting for him.

“Wanna carry on, or not?” he says.

Murray smiles. “Of course I want to carry on.”

So they walk back to the couch and Dave helps him sit down. Murray slumps awkwardly, letting out a groan. Dave rubs his stomach and pours him another glass of milkshake.

He drinks it all down, and the next glass, and then he drinks the final glass and the big bottle is empty, and he lets out a satisfied whine and rests his head on Dave’s shoulder.

“Well fucking done, man,” Dave says.

Murray smiles, wondering why he’s actually liking the pressure in his guts. Although, to be fair, he has always liked pressure. He always used to rest books on his legs as a kid, and his mom bought that weighted blanket for him when he was having trouble sleeping as a teenager, and the deep pressure helped him sleep. And maybe that’s why he loved the feeling of Dave inside him when they shagged. And maybe that’s why he’s finding this heavy pressure inside him actually sort of soothing.

“Thanks.” He looks at Dave, wondering how much longer it is until the pizza arrives. “So, have you done this stuffing thing with lots of people?”

“A fair few. But you’re the best, easily.” He puts a hand on Murray’s stomach and rubs it. “You’re amazing.”

Murray blushes, and Dave kisses him. “I’m so glad. I’m so happy to please you, Dave.”

Dave strokes his hair. “Hey, you got a submissive thing going on, man?”

Murray ducks his head. “I suppose so. When I was with… Shelley, we always did what she wanted, and I loved doing what she said. But… she always made me go on top, when I always wanted to…” he’s bright red, so embarrassed. “To be underneath her. For her to control the situation. And… you know… I think that’s part of why our first time was so amazing. Because I finally got to be the submissive one. And it’s like that now. You’re in charge, choosing what I eat and feeding me. And… and I really like it.”

Dave kisses him. “You’re a sub. I like that. Is this… turning you on?”

“Not really. But it’s not turning me off, either,” Murray says.

“That’s cool. I wouldn’t want you to get freaked out. That wouldn’t be fun.”

“Thank you,” he says, and he kisses Dave.

Dave’s hand rubs his stomach again, and he whimpers.

For a while, they just sit here like this, kissing as Dave rubs his bloated stomach.

And they’re both startled by the doorbell.

“It’s the pizza!” Dave says, jumping up.

He rushes out of the room, and Murray hears him answer the door. A few seconds later, Dave returns with a big plastic bag in his hand. He sits down beside Murray again, grinning.

“Here, look at this.”

He takes out the huge pizza, covered in pepperoni and cheese, and then shows Murray the side dishes: a big piece of garlic bread, some potato wedges, and two big corn on the cobs. And another bottle of cola.

Murray stares at the stash, amazed (and rather daunted). But there is one problem. “Um, Dave, all of this looks flipping delicious, but I don’t know if I can eat the garlic bread. I really can’t deal with garlic, it sets off all of my taste buds. It’s a sensory thing.”

“What, ‘cause of your autism thing?” Dave says. He had no clue what autism is when Murray told him, but he’s learned a lot since then, even stopping saying things like what Murray refers to as the ‘r’-word, as he knows it upsets Murray. And that is just another reason why he loves Dave.

He nods. “Yeah, exactly. But… I’ll have the rest.”

“No problem,” Dave says, grinning.

Murray gives him a kiss. “Thank you, Dave.”

And Dave takes the pizza and starts running along it with a pizza slice, cutting it into smaller pieces. And then he stabs a large piece with a fork and holds it out to Murray, and he smiles.

“Ready?”

Murray swallows, but he smiles. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

\---

An hour later, Murray has finished the pizza and sides he can eat, and Dave picks up the cola.

Murray’s stomach is more swollen than ever, his buttons on his shirt extremely strained. He looks pregnant, his stomach bloated from the ridiculous amount of food he has eaten this evening. But… despite the discomfort and outright pain if he breathes too deeply, Murray still likes the feeling of his bloated stomach.

Dave leans closer, opening the bottle. “Hey, you ready? This is the last thing we’ve got. Wanna finish on a high and have another huge bottle of Pepsi?”

Murray nods and smiles. “Yeah, I do. Let’s do it, Dave.”

Grinning, Dave puts the neck of the bottle in his mouth just like earlier, and tilts it. But he tilts it higher than before, and Murray guzzles the cola at an impressive speed. At least until Murray is startled by a pinging sound, and he pushes Dave’s hand away.

“What was that?”

Dave is staring at Murray’s stomach. He looks, and sees that a button on his shirt is missing, exposing a large amount of his pale skin. He blushes. “Did…?”

“Yeah,” Dave says. “Your button popped off. Hey, it’s over there, look.”

And Dave leans off of the couch and picks up the button. Murray blushes even redder.

“Um… I don’t think I want to lose the rest of my buttons. Before we finish, can you help me unbutton my shirt?”

Dave nods, blushing. He reaches forwards and starts to unfasten Murray’s tightly strained buttons. As each button is undone, a huge amount of the pressure on his stomach disappears, and he breathes a sigh of relief. Soon his shirt is hanging open, exposing his bloated stomach. Dave can’t take his eyes off of it.

“Do you like it, Dave?” he asks, smiling.

“Yeah… it’s fucking amazing,” Dave says, and he rubs his stomach a few times.

Murray groans, loving the sensation. It isn’t sexual, but it still feels so good.

Once Dave has got over the button popping incident, he helps Murray drink the rest of the cola. Murray belches, and they look at each other.

“Done,” Dave says.

Murray smiles. “Done.”

“That was so awesome,” Dave says, and he leans in to snog Murray again, rubbing his stomach as his tongue slips into his mouth.

When Dave breaks the kiss, he grins. Murray looks at him, rubbing his finger and thumb together.

“Hey, you wanna go to bed?”

Murray’s eyes widen. “Dave, I love you, but I really don’t think I can have sex like this. I think I’d be sick.”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Dave says, blushing. “I know you can’t fuck when you’re all stuffed like this. I just meant, you know, unbutton those pants, lie down under the blankets and… cuddle. I could rub your belly again.”

Murray looks at him, relieved. He smiles and gives Dave a quick kiss. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

“Cool.”

And Dave helps him to his feet again, and Murray staggers slightly. He closes his eyes, wondering how many calories he ate in those few hours. They walk through Dave’s home, stopping first in the bathroom for Murray to have a pee and wash his hands and face again. he meets Dave back outside and Dave leads him into his bedroom. Murray blushes as he enters this room, remembering how this was the place where they had their first time.

Dave plonks him down on the edge of the bed, and kneels down to take of Murray’s shoes.

“I just need to undo these trousers,” Murray says, and he reaches under his bulging stomach and unfastens his trousers. He gasps with relief, pulling the zip down. “That’s so much better.”

“I’ll bet it is,” Dave says.

Murray gets under the blankets and lies down. This makes it hard to breathe, so he manages to roll onto his side, and finds himself a lot more comfortable. Lying in this position, he can see Dave. And he sees that Dave has an erection again.

“Hey, excuse me a sec, man,” Dave says awkwardly. “I just need to go and… sort myself out.”

And he hurries out of the room. About thirty seconds later, Murray hears him cry out, and he realises that Dave was masturbating. His groin throbs slightly at the sound, but he’s too full and tired for it to come to anything.

When Dave returns, he kicks off his trousers and jumps into bed beside Murray in just his pants and T-shirt. He cuddles up behind him, kissing his neck, and slings an arm over his torso to rub his stomach.

“This is nice,” Murray says, loving the feeling of Dave’s breath on his neck and his hand carefully stroking and rubbing his swollen stomach.

“I know,” Dave mumbles. “Thanks for tonight, Murray. It was amazing.”

“No problem. I’m just glad I was good at it.” He blushes, before adding, “I love you.”

He hears Dave sigh, and say something like, “You soppy Kiwi bastard.”

But Dave kisses his ear and whispers, “Love you too.”

Murray smiles. When he falls asleep, there is still a smile on his face, and Dave’s hand cradling his bare stomach.


End file.
